Due Process
by jayJ530
Summary: It was the most famous trial in the People's history


**A/N: Written because the epilogue of the first book has always bugged me. Makes me wonder where exactly Mr. Colfer plans on going with this series.**

**A/N 2: Because for some reason this seems to be unclear, I just wanted to let everyone know that this is a _one-shot_ so don't expect any sort of continuation.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Artemis Fowl**

The courtroom was packed. Cameras were everywhere recording every word, every cough, and every blink that occurred during the proceedings. _The People v. Artemis Fowl_ was quite likely the most important case in fairy history. It was certainly the most famous.

After all, this was _the_ Artemis Fowl. This was the man who had made history when he had managed to escape a time-stop and survive a biobomb. Who had played a major role in stopping the goblin uprising and in the return of demonkind to this dimension. Multiple fairy films had been made about him. There was a whole chapter on him in all of the history textbooks. And for nearly three decades now, he had been the People's greatest enemy. The story of his involvement with the People was considered to be the ultimate proof that no matter what, you can never trust a mudman.

When he was first captured and brought in, every news station under the surface had vied for an exclusive on the story. There had been minute by minute updates of the Fowl case, and every fairy knew the moment it was decided that he was going to be allowed a trial. There had been some concern about who was going to represent Artemis, but in the end he had waived his right to counsel, insisting that he was more than capable of representing himself, much to the relief of everyone.

The trial had been going on for two days now. The prosecution had brought forth dozens of witnesses to be questioned. And though Artemis cross examined each and every one of those witnesses with brutal efficiency, there was still a sense that he really wasn't giving this his best. It was as if all this was of no real importance and, win or lose, it mattered little to him.

Silence swept the room as everyone waited for the prosecution to call its next witness. This was the one everyone had been waiting for; the prosecution was calling its foremost expert on the Fowl case, the person responsible for finally bringing Artemis Fowl to justice.

"The People call Wing Commander Holly Short to the stand."

All eyes were on the female elf as she walked down the center aisle to the witness stand. For the first time during the entire trial, Artemis Fowl appeared to take some interest in what was happening, turning his head to watch Holly as she took a seat.

"Do you Holly Short swear by the Book that all you say here today is the truth?" asked the bailiff.

Holly's hand went to the copy of the Book hanging about her neck.

"I swear," she said.

"Now Ms. Short, you've been involved in the Fowl case from the very beginning correct?" the pixie acting as head prosecutor for the case asked her.

"Yes."

"In fact, you were the very first member of the People to ever make contact with Mr. Fowl."

"Yes."

"Ms. Short, would you please relate to the court how you first met the defendant?"

"He captured me while I was on the surface performing the Ritual and held me for ransom."

"Not exactly the best of circumstances to have met under wouldn't you say?" the pixie asked, turning to give those gathered in the courtroom an amused look. A quiet chuckle passed through the crowd.

Holly gave a small humorless smile. "No, not the best of circumstances."

"But he later helped the fairy people and you especially on a number of occasions," the pixie continued. Holly gave a nod at this. "In fact you two became quite close did you not?" he asked.

Holly glanced over at Artemis, who had been staring intently at her the entire time, his face expressionless. She turned her head and their eyes locked.

"Yes," she said, still looking at Artemis, "there was even a time when we were friends."

*

It came as no shock to anyone when a guilty verdict was delivered. The trial had been little more than a formality anyways. Artemis Fowl was sentenced to be mind wiped and kept under surveillance for the rest of his life to make certain he would never pose a threat to the People ever again. Artemis took it all in with a bored look on his face, as if he had been expecting this all along. Then again, being Artemis Fowl, he probably had.

He was cuffed and led away by two LEP officers. As they neared the exit Artemis hesitated, turning to look at the red-headed LEP officer standing by the door watching him.

"Wait," he said softly.

The two officers grumbled, but they stopped all the same.

"I suppose this is the last time we'll ever see each other then," Artemis said, his eyes locked with the elf's.

"Knowing you, I doubt that," replied Holly.

Artemis' only response was a raised eyebrow and then the officers were leading him away again.

"Artemis!" Holly called after him.

The trio stopped once more and Artemis turned to face her.

"Goodbye," she said.

Artemis gave her a surprisingly sincere smile.

"Goodbye Holly. I really do wish things could have been different."

Holly's eyes followed him as he and the two officers disappeared out the door.

"Me too," she whispered softly.

* * *


End file.
